1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to personal care devices for grooming hair. More particularly, the invention relates to hair curlers and devices for heating hair curlers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair setting and curling devices are well known that include means for heating hair rollers to a selected temperature for use in the curling or setting of a woman's hair. These devices usually comprise a casing that has supports for detachably holding and heating hair rollers. When the rollers are heated to a desired temperature, they are removed from the supports. The user winds a cluster of hair around the outer surface of the heated roller and, as a result, the hair is more readily curled. The roller may be removed from the hair after only several minutes.
An example of a hair roller as described above is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,552 issued to Tolmie for Portable Electric Appliance. The Tolmie patent discloses a hair setting and curling means including hair roller means and heating apparatus therefor. The heating apparatus is provided in a casing and includes a heating plate having a plurality of spaced and parallel rail members. Hair rollers are provided that have grooves in one end adapted to be fitted over the rails thereby enabling heat to be conducted from the rail members to the rollers.
These known devices present problems and inconveniences in use. The conventional heating apparatus transfers heat from a heating element to a heater case, then from the heater case to heater posts. This method of heat conduction is inefficient because heat energy is lost to the air by conduction or convection. Thus, the conventional heating apparatus is slow and wastes energy.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more effective heating arrangement in which the path of heat conduction to a hair roller is as short as possible and in which the hair roller receives as much of the heat generated as possible.